This disclosure relates generally to the field of computer graphics. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a technique for allowing an agent to navigate through an environment without colliding with obstacles therein.
Simulations of multiple agents sharing a common workspace or environment have gained increasing attention for purposes such as crowd simulation, navigating a team of mobile robots, video games, studying natural flocking behavior, traffic engineering, and emergency training simulations. The basic idea behind collision avoidance is to generate a steering force to dodge obstacles every time one is close enough to block the passage. Steering behaviors help autonomous agents move in a realistic manner, by using simple forces that are combined to produce improvisational navigation around the agent's environment.